Lack of personal safety has turned out to be a major issue in the recent past. Theft and assault are some of the most significant issues that need to be addressed immediately. In addition, abuse of individuals has also been on the rise. In many of these cases, the lack of evidence is a major issue. Thus, the victim does not receive justice.
Mobile phones are usually used to obtain evidence during abuse, theft, or other comparable incidents. Since mobile phones are equipped with the latest technology, accurate information can be gathered regarding the incident. However, the use of a mobile phone for gathering evidence may not always be practical since a camera function needs to be accessed. The time taken in accessing the camera function can result in missing crucial information of an event. Also, the act of recording or taking photographs can be obvious to a person committing the crime. Thus, the mobile phone can be seized from the victim or the bystander resulting in the loss of evidence. This in turn can discourage an individual from collecting evidence during another incident.
If a mobile phone is not available, an alternative device needs to be carried to gather evidence. For instance, a voice recorder or a camera needs to be used for recording purposes. The act of carrying the additional electronic device, which is solely used for gathering evidence can be a burden to the user. Therefore, there is a clear need for a device that can be used for personal surveillance while fulfilling other daily requirements.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention introduces an apparatus that can be used for personal surveillance and hands-free communication. By utilizing the present invention, the user is guaranteed to have proof for abuse or involvement. Additionally, since the present invention can be used for hands-free communication, the need to carry a separate surveillance device is eliminated.